Near and Far, Loud and Quiet
by everydayimtransforming
Summary: Martin and Chris were in trouble. And if being kidnapped meant danger, then yeah, they were in danger too. Story is better than summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Near and Far, Loud and Quiet

Date started:4-8-2012  
Date finished:5-27-2012 9:32 PM  
Genre: Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Rating: T-M  
Fanfiction of: Wild Kratts  
Pairing: Martin K./Chris K., one-sided Chris K./OC, one-sided Martin K./Jimmy Z, one-sided Martin K./Aviva, one-sided Jimmy Z/Koki

A/N: Man, I have wanted to write a (good) Wild Kratts fanfic for SO LONG, SERIOUSLY. I actually started this fanfic on my phone-in the Handymemo, since it has a really high character limit-about a month or so ago. I got up to three chapters, four separate parts on the Handymemo, and I think now is the time to fix it up. I'm not finished yet, and probably won't be for a while, so bear (grylls) with me please.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wild Kratts, Martin and Chris Kratt do (^w^ I 3 them)

P.S: The original title was Torture,btw.

Near and Far, Loud and Quiet

"Hey Martin! Wake up bro! You promised we would go nocturnal animal watching, remember?" The sound of his brother's voice aroused Martin from his sleep. "Right right, I'm getting up," he mumbled sleepily. He got up out of bed and began to get ready. "Don't worry about getting the gear; I've already got everything we need," a rather eager Chris informed his brother.  
Martin smiled. Sometimes, he found his younger brother's over-excitement for some things too cute, this being one of those times. When he had finished dressing, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his hair while he listened to Chris talk about what kind of animals they might find in the thick forests of Washington, which is where they decided to do their creature watching. Once finished, they grabbed their packs and headed out into the night.  
The forest where dense and reminded Chris of the forest from that Twilight movie, not he had ever seen it. "You alright back there bro?" His older brother asked, eyes on him. "Yeah, I'm good," the brunette answered. Martin shrugged and turned back to the trees. A wolf howled about a third of a mile away to their left, making the brother's eyes light up.  
"Wolves!" They exclaimed quietly in unison. They ran as quietly as they could toward the sound, and once they made it Chris took pictures with his Creaturepod. Martin watched his brother with a small smile. He loved seeing his brother happy, with a gleam in his eyes and a smile on his glowing face. "What are you staring at?"  
Chris asking him a question brought Martin up out of his thoughts. "Hmm?" He asked.  
"I asked what your were staring at," Chris answered, a grin still on his face. "Nothing. I just like seeing you happy," Martin replied with a smile. The sound of his Creaturepod signaling an incoming message interrupted the bros' moment.  
Martin opened the message, and what he saw made him blush fiercely. It was a picture message sent by an unknown person of a male's naked lower body. Martin was unable to teat his eyes away. "Martin what is it?" Chris asked the blonde, noticing his flustered expression illuminated by the light of the Creaturepod. "Ah, wha... I-it's no-nothing... Nothing at all," Martin quickly deleted the message before locking his Creaturepod and turning back to his brother.  
"I haven't seen you blush like that since you accidentaly walked in on me getting dressed when we were kids. What was it?-" Chris' question was cut off by Martin's Cp going off again. Before Martin could react, Chris snatched it out of his hands and opened it. Martin could tell from the look on his face that it was the same or similiar message from before. Chris quickly gave him his Cp back. Martin looked and saw that this time, there was a hand grabbing the guy's manhood, most likely his own.  
He deleted it. "What the HELL was that?" Chris exploded. "I don't know! I started getting those messages just now!" Martin answered.  
"And you expect me to believe that?"  
"Yes!"  
Chris placed his forehead on his hand. Martin noticed just then that Chris hadn't geled his hair up, and it now hung over his hand. Martin reached out and touched the soft brown locks. "You didn't put it up," he said softly.  
"You noticed," Chris replied, not moving.  
Martin allowed his fingers to play with his brother's hair, until Chris lifted his head and grabbed his hand by the wrist, pulling it away from his hair.  
"I'm sorry for overreacting, I just... I just didn't know what to think, I mean... My brother receiving dirty messages from some guy..." Chris looked down. "And I'm sorry for not telling you. Sure woulda seemed a lot less suspicious if I had," Martin laughed lightly. Chris didn't reply. He just continued to look at the blonde's hand as he played with and held onto it.  
Martin watched him silently. "Ahem." The sound of Aviva clearing her throat snapped the brothers out of their trance-like state and back to reality. They looked up at the hologram coming from Chris' Cp. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you guys have seen my goggles. I can't remember where I left them..." Her voice trailed off as she searched her memory.  
Martin chuckled. "Aviva, they're on your head," he replied. She reached up, and when she felt them she said, "thanks guys," before ending the hologram. They laughed lightly before turning back to each other. When they looked down at their hands after feeling something in them, they realized they were still holding hands and let go, Chris with a light blush on his face.

Koki looked at Aviva as she dropped a blueish liquid into and orange one. "Was it just me, or were Chris and Martin holding hands just now?" She asked her. Aviva pushed her goggles onto her head. "Now that I think about it, yeah!" She answered, "why?"  
"I just... Did you see the look on Chris' face? Looked like something had happened."  
"I'm sure it's nothing, Koki."  
Koki looked back at the keyboard as Aviva pulled her goggles back down over her eyes. "You're probably right."

*Snap* Chris turned around at the sound of a branch snapping. He didn't see anthing due to the darkness and lack of flashlight use, so he turned back around. "You alright?" Martin asked.  
"Yeah, just thought I hear something..." Chris answered, taking a glance back before he continued on. The sound of Martin's Cp announcing it had a message made Martin take it out of his pocket.  
Chris jogged up to his brother and looked over his shoulder.  
"Another picture message?" He asked. Martin nodded. "Yeah," he answered. He opened the message. It was a picture of them walking, and it had been taken from behind.  
Chris' heart began to beat faster, and he gripped Martin's coat in fear. Martin frowned as his breathing became slightly heavier, his mouth forming the word 'what...'. A branch snapped behind them, making them whip around.  
The sound of twigs breaking underfoot came from a different area every time they turned or looked there, and it was both scaring Martin and making him mad. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled in anger.  
"Martin..." Chris said quietly, eyes wide as a deer's caught in headlights. "Don't worry Chris, everything'll be okay," Martin replied as he lightly held onto his brother's arm.  
His Cp sounded again. He took it out of his pocket and opened the message. The picture had been taken from directly behind them. Chris accidently let out a small cry of fear. Martin's heart pounded in his ears, his eyes wide. Chris cried out once more when he felt his hair move as if someone was breathing on it. They slowly, ever so painfully slowly, turned around... and screamed.

A/N: Welp, whaddaya think? Ok? Sucks? Boring? Review please! No asshole-yness!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The scream was carried to the Tortuga, where it was heard by Jimmy Z, who had been heating up some leftover pizza. He turned toward the window, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Hey Koki, did you hear that?" He asked her as he turned towards her. "Yeah... We should check on Chris and Martin." She answered. She swiveled her chair around to face her computer screen, then began contacting the bros.  
"Chris! Martin! Come in guys!" She called to them. The image showed Chris and Martin huddled together behind a tree. "Help us," Martin whimpered in fear before they looked above the view of of the Cp, eyes searching before they screamed, the image going black, then to static. The crew stared at the screen in shock. "Koki! Do something bring it back!" Aviva cried.  
"I'm trying!" Koki replied as she typed furiously on her keyboard. They got an image of the brothers with their mouths open as if they screaming for a second, but it disappeared. "NO!" They all screamed. "We gotta do something. We gotta got out there!" Aviva cried. "We can't and you know it. What if whatever's out there gets us too? What help is that to them?" Jimmy Z told her.  
"He's got a point, Aviva. We need to stay here and do what we can until the coast is clear." Koki added.  
"Alright, fine." Aviva agreed as she sat in her chair. Now all they could do was wait.

Chris blearily opened his puffy, red eyes and looked at the darkness around him. Panic overwhelmed him in an instant and he cried out to his brother. "Martin? Martin, where are you?"  
He heard a groan. "Uhn... Ow..."  
"Martin! Martin is that you?"  
"Chris?"  
"Yeah it's me bro. You OK?"  
"My head hurts like a bitch, but other than that yeah. How 'bout you?"  
"I'm good."  
Chris heard chains rattle. "Where are we?" His brother asked. "You tell me," he answered. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he could make out the form of Martin, who was chained up by his wrists to the ceiling and by his ankles to the floor. Chris was chained likewise.  
"I can feel the shackles digging into my wrists," Martin commented as he wriggled his right wrist a little. "Yeah, me too," Chris replied. That's when he noticed something. "I don't have any clothes on," he told Martin. "Me neither, except for my underwear," Martin replied as he tried to look down.  
"Do I have mine on? I can't see." Chris asked.  
"Yeah you do."  
"Good. Damn it's cold in here. Was taking off our clothes really necessary?"  
Chris sniffed, then sneezed. "Smell that?" He asked Martin, who inhaled deeply through his nose. "Yeah... Smells like-"  
Sshk. The metal door to Martin's right and Chris' left opened with the sound of steel against steel. A man's silhouette stood in the doorway. The brothers squinted at the bright light coming in from around the tall, husky man. "Well, look who's up. How's everyone's favorite creature adventurers?" The man asked, a smirk evident in his voice. "Who the hell are you?" Martin snarled, his anger rising. "Now now Martin, no need for unnecessary anger. And my name is Mordecai." The man-Mordecai- answered as he began walking up to Chris. Chris flinched back when Mordecai unlocked the shackles on his wrists and ankles. He fell into his captor, legs weak from immobility. "What the frick are you doing?" Martin asked Mordecai as he pulled the smaller male up so he could support him. "Nothing that concerns you, that's for sure," Mordecai sneered. "Martin? Martin!" Chris cried. He half dragged, half walked Chris through the doorway, the metal door slamming with a sharp clang behind them. Martin's eyes went wide in fear. "Chris! CHRIS!" He screamed, "Chris!"  
Chris' eyes looked everywhere as Mordecai helped him down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs. "W-where are we going?" He asked, unable to stop his voice from shaking. "Somewhere," Mordecai answered. There was something in his voice that made Chris shiver in fear. When they reached large double doors, Mordecai stopped.  
"I'm going to let go of you now," he told him, "if you try anything, you will be severly punished. Understand?" He finished. Chris nodded. Mordecai gave a nod of approval before releasing the brunette Kratt and opening a series of locks on the doors. After he finished unlocking the lock, Mordecai grabbed Chris roughly by his arm and swung open the doors to reveal a huge bedroom with an equally large bed across from the doorway. He shoved Chris into the room before he went inside, closing and locking the door behind him.  
Chris stood awkwardly as he waited for Mordecai to tell him what to do next. "Stay here; I'll be right back," Mordecai instructed him.  
'Not like I have a choice," Chris thought. He watched Mordecai go into a bathroom to his right, his curiousity increasing in spite of his current situation. 'Maybe he's got a key somewhere-' his thought was cut off when he heard the shower turn on.  
And then he heard singing. He didn't know the song, but it sounded oddly familiar. He walked quietly up to the bathroom, placing his hand on the knob and pushing it away from him slowly. Inside, it looked like your average bathroom, perhaps a bit cleaner. "What would it take, you are my reason, for everything I do! Whatever it takes, whatever it takes, whatever it takes. Whatever it takes! Whatever it takes! Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes..." The sound of Mordecai's singing filled Chris' head.  
He leaned into the bathroom, and when he looked at the mirror he saw that the shower curtain was clear plastic and revealed Mordecai's naked form. Chris blushed in embarassment and went back into the bedroom, pulling the door back to where it had been before. Mordecai finished his shower a few minutes later, stepping out of the large shower into the bathroom. He took the towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist before leaving to his room. When Chris saw him he blushed.  
Mordecai smirked. "New to this, eh?" He asked him,purposely striking a casual pose. Chris' eyes went wide. "N-new to what?" He asked, his voice rising slightly in fear. A million thoughts of what he meant ran through his head at warp speed.  
Mordecai decided to have a little fun with his captive, so he took a step toward him with a mischievous smirk on his face. "You know what," he answered. Chris gulped. He began taking steps back as Mordecai advanced. He tripped backwards onto the taller man's bed. Mordecai took both of Chris' wrists into one of his hands, pinning them down before he reached down with his free hand and slowly, ever so slowly pulled off the younger man's boxer shorts. Chris' brown eyes went wide at the exposure. "P-please... Don't do this!" Chris pleaded as Mordecai's pointer finger trailed down his middle. Mordecai looked at him, a lustful yet playful smile on his lips. "Do, what?" He asked, finger stopping just before Chris' dick.  
Chris made a small noise in the back of his throat when Mordecai's calloused, warm hand grabbed him. His body reacted in the way he didn't want it to, making Mordecai let out an airy chuckle. "Looks like you want it-" he dropped his towel. "-to me." Chris was unable to look away from the naked man in front of him. The man in question released his wrists before picking him up and putting him down on the middle of the bed.  
He settled himself above Chris, his legs on either side of him. Chris had seen enough movies to know that it was better-and would go a lot faster-if he cooperated, so he just let Mordecai lead. Mordecai smiled. He leaned down and placed a kiss right on Chris' lips. The brunette's eyes went wide for the millionth time that night (or was it morning?...).  
Mordecai smirked when he pulled back. "You're enjoying this," he said, more statement than question. Chris didn't reply, but instead asked, "What are your going to do with Martin and I?"  
Mordecai ended the conversation with a kiss. "Less talk, more foreplay," he said. He reached again and grabbed Chris' member. The smaller man gasped. He layed there on his captor's bed, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to do with him, until Mordecai decided to go all the way.  
"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Chris asked in confusion as Mordecai pushed lightly against his tight hole. "The rest of the nine yards," the elder man answered. Chris began to struggle, eager to get away. "N-no! Stay away from me!" He cried. "Martin! MARTIN!"  
Mordecai grabbed Chris' legs and pulled them down beside him, holding them in place with his own. He pushed his arms onto the mattress before pushing his dick into Chris. Chris screamed in pain, then after a while began to cry. "Martin... Help me..." He sobbed quietly. "Martin..." His cries got louder as Mordecai neared his climax. "AHH! MARTIN!" He screamed.  
The scream reached the intended recipient through an airvent in the ceiling. Martin turned to it and whispered, "Chris?" He struggled against his restraints. "CHRIS!" He yelled. He stopped struggling. "Chris..." His head fell forward and his eyelids drooped from fatigue. "Chris..."

A/N: Aww, poor Chris! (Why does everyone say that? Why never 'poor Martin?') Think about that as you review (if you do review).


End file.
